In the handling of paper the finger tip plays an integral role in the turning pages of books, magazines or coloring books, handling flash cards or playing cards. The paper is moved by a frictional force interacting between the paper the finger tip, where the finger tip applies a compressive force to the paper to engage the paper.
However, where large volumes of papers are to be handled the finger can become easily fatigued. This can be especially true in banking, clerical, and secretarially work. Furthermore, individuals with limitations in the use of fingers, hands or arms frequently encounter problems performing this simple act.
A number of devices have been developed which can aid a wearer in the handling of papers. U.S. Pat. No. 942,003 discloses a finger pad which is worn on the finger tip of a wearer and can be used to create an increased friction between the finger and the paper. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,799 discloses a plastic finger pad that is especially designed for use by bank tellers and other. However, these devices still require the application of a compressive force to the paper.